01 Año Nuevo
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Primer One shot dentro de mi "100 theme challenge". Green busca a Red, pues cada año para las fechas de año nuevo éste desaparece. ¿Cuál sería su razón para hacerlo?.


**(Bueno empecé con aquel tema de los "100 themes challenge", y mi temática a escoger fue la de Pokemon. Aquí el primero, espero que les guste:)~)**

**(Pokemon le pertenece a Nintendo, cada cosa loca que yo planee hacer con sus personajes son sólo ideas mías y nada influyen sus creadores(?))**

* * *

**01. ****Año Nuevo.**

* * *

Una vez más ese chico había desaparecido de su vista. Todos los años era lo mismo, iba a su casa a buscarle a él y a su madre para pasar el año nuevo en conjunto tanto su familia como la de su mejor amigo, pero no, ese chico encontraba la manera de desaparecer de la forma más incógnita. Ese año no dejaría que todo fuese igual ¡ya era suficiente!. Se despidió de su abuelo, de su hermana y de la madre de su amigo con la excusa que iría en busca del insensato Red y lo traería de vuelta. ¿Dónde se encontraría?, la respuesta era simple ¡tantos años que le había costado darse cuenta de algo tan simple cómo eso!. Con abrigo y bufanda en mano, se aventuró a aquella enorme y fría montaña, lugar de entrenamiento, y a la vez, hogar temporal de su compañero. El tramo no fue algo dificil pues contaba con su querido Charizard.

Llegando a la cueva –albergue- de Red pudo fácilmente apreciar a un dormido pelinegro sobre el lomo de Venusaur ¿cómo diantres se las ingeniaba para que sus pokemons le acompañaran en cada locura?... bueno eran sus pokemons… "Bien, suficiente", se dijo internamente el chico y entró al lugar. Pikachu fue el primero en notar la presencia del ojiverde, a lo que con un suave "Chu" saludó al recién llegado el recien llegado y a la pequeña cosita peluda que iba de en el cuello del castaño; éste era Eevee claro está.

**-Pikachu, buenas noches ¿Red viene a dormir en año nuevo? ¡Esto es increíble!-**soltó en un irónico grito que llegó con facilidad a los oídos del chico que había yacido dormido momentos atrás y que ahora despertaba por la eufória de su compañero.

Qué ruidoso se volvía Green en muchas ocasiones, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó una pokeball vacía de su mochila y la arrojó hacia la cabeza del que recién llegaba dándole justo en el clavo. Green soltó un grito de reto al otro por lo había hecho previamente.

**-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, uno viene por ti y así me lo agradeces?-**frunció el ceño esperando una rápida respuesta de su compañero, pero sólo apreció un estiramiento de las extremidades de Red y posteriormente un bostezo del mismo.

**-No recuerdo haberte pedido que vinieras… -**se frotaba un ojo, más siempre con esa estoicisidad tan característica de su persona. Ahora que lo pensaba bien ¿qué hacía Green en la cueva?... bueno no era que le molestase, la verdad nunca le había molestado tenerlo cerca… ok, eso era mentira. La mayoría de las veces Green se volvía una molestia, pero era cómo una agradable y protectora molestia, si, definitivamente eso era Green para Red.

**-Es año nuevo… -**refunfuñó recogiendo la Pokeball y acercandose al chico que se comenzaba a levantar del lomo de su verde amigo.**- ¿Acaso no planeas venir con nosotros?, es aburrido ser el único joven ahí, ¿lo sabías?.**

Red miró a Green por un largo momento sin decir nada, bueno tampoco era cómo si el ojirojo fuera alguien muy expresivo; pensaba en qué responderle al castaño o si era realmente necesario responder algo tan obvio como eso.

**-Red… ¿no me vas a responder?. ****Entiendo que te molestes conmigo porque te desperté, pero… ¡Insisto que pasar año nuevo sólo no es para nada lindo! ¿porqué no viene conmigo y volvemos al pueblo con nuestras familias?.**

El pelinegro se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió hacia afuera, siendo rápidamente seguido por el ojiverde, quien no quería perder de vista a quien podía idear los planes más locos para dejarlo abandonado.

**-Te estaba… esperando. –agregó silenciosamente el chico de los ojos carmín.**

**-¿A mí?-**preguntó confundido el castaño ya que momento atrás le había dicho que no le había pedido venir,¡realmente no comprendía cómo era eso de le esperaba a él! ¿todos los años?, no, imposible; eso debía ser una broma… ¿Red bromeaba?.

**-Hay… **

**-¿Sí?.**

**-Una leyenda de que sí dos personas se besan a la medianoche de año nuevo… **-dijo saliendo completamente de la cueva y quedandose ahí parado, sintiendo la briza helada que chocaba con su –ahora- sonrojado rostro.**- serán felices… juntas.**

**-…**

**-…**

Ambos callaron, uno porque ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir; el otro… bueno la impresión de esa indirecta confesión del otro le había dejado perplejo. Eso había sido la declaración más directa que Green podría haberse imaginado de alguien, y si ese alguien era Red, para él le era más increíble y confuso. ¿Eso significa que el ojicarmín sentía por él algo más que simple amistad? ¡por supuesto que sí, cómo tan idiota!. Green se dio un par de palmadas en el rostro para despavilarse y poder apreciar a su compañero, quien se había quedado estático en ese frío.

El ojiverde pudo sentir arder sus mejillas más y más, pues esa adorable imagen que su compañero mostraba era –otra cosa más- que jamás habría imaginado ver en el chico (aunque estaba más que claro que lo soñaba cada noche… ). Suspiró y decidió actuar, sino lo hacía él nadie mas lo haría. Se acercó al desabrigado chico y quitándose su bufanda la pasó alrededor del cuello de éste, y aprovechando eso lo acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo chocar la espalda de Red contra su propio pecho.

**-Eres un completo niño…**

**-Callate –**frunció ligeramente el ceño, algo molesto de que Green le sacara en cara lo aniñado y torpe que era para el amor.

**-Me es increíble que tú, torpeza humana, hicieras esto todos los años… -**suspiró y lentamente fue pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuepo del más bajo, quien estaba en silencio, pues la bufanda tapaba sus labios… y tampoco era cómo si tuviera algo que decirle al otro, más que mal, éste tenía toda la razón.

**-Red…**

**-…**

**-Red, te estoy hablando.**

**-¿Qué?.**

**-once y cincuentainueve… -**susurró contra el cuello del otro. No era tonto y tampoco iba a esconder todos esos sentimientos que habían nacido en él hacia su mejor amigo. Quería besarlo estaba claro… y si el otro quería eso, el no era quien para negarselo. Además aunque él no creyese en esos cuentos o cabalas, tan sólo de pensar en que el ojirojo había hecho esos caprichos le daban ganas de probar si "esa felicidad en pareja" funcionaba.

Tomó del rostro a Red y haciendo con su mentón que ladeara su rostro lo suficiente, dieron las doce en punto y Green se atrevió a dar ese paso, hacer magia con los labios de su compañero contra los suyos. Varios minutos estuvieron así, dejando con sus labios y sus lenguas se conociesen y no olvidasen el sabor del otro; al separarse… Green susurró contra los labios del otro "Feliz año nuevo, Red… ".

Vaya año nuevo que tendrían juntos…


End file.
